Woodworking Guide by Xarchangel
Xarchangel's Woodworking Guide Thank you for taking the time to check out my guide. I will start out by introducing my self, I am Xarchangel and i reside on the Gilgamesh Server. I have played for a few years now and decided that i would give back a bit by creating some guides to help aid players in crafting. My main Craft is Woodworking and i am currently level 92 with nearly all sub-crafts level 60. You may ask the questions... Why should i follow your Guide... What makes yours better... You really want to do it that way... These are all good questions to ask and i do not have the answers for you, may of the other guides out there are just as good or better, i just want to give you an alternative path if you get stuck or a new idea if it seems impossible. As with all guides, I do not expect you to be rich, i will try to make it as easy as possible. Woodworking is by far not the most expensive craft to level, but it is up there. I would say there could very well be 15-20 million in cost by the time you get to 100. Good news though, up to level 69, you should not lose any gil and more then likely make gil. I am gonna assume that everyone reading this guide has some experience with crafting, if not give cooking a shot, it is super cheap and gives you a feel for how skill ups work. That being said... Lets jump right into what to level!!! Woodworking 1-10 Arrowwood Lumber''0-2 http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Image:Arrowwood-Lumber.jpg : Wind crystal :: Arrowwood log Buy the logs from Guild for next to nothing each, these will sell for profit and sell fast at Sandy and Jeuno AH ''Ash Lumber 2-8 :Wind Crystal :: Ash Log Buy Logs from Guild also, should be very cheap and will also sell for profit in Sandy and Jeuno. This is your first big gap synth too, get advanced Guild Support until level 5. Cap on this. Might also be a good idea to save lumber for later. Woodworking 10-20 Bamboo Fishing Rod 8-15 : Wind Crystal ::Bamboo Stick ::Spool of Grass Thread This is another 7 level Gap synth the you will need Advanced Guild Support until 12. Buy the ingredients from the guilds and npc the fishing rods, there is a small loss here, but the synth is so cheap you will forget about it. These really do not sell well in AH. Acid Bolts 10-16 : Earth Crystal :: Piece Of Ash Lumber :: Handful OF Acid Bolt Heads This may be a better synth once you reach level 10. Buy 1 stack of Acid Bolt Heads from the AH in Jeuno and use the ash lumber that you made. Get guild support until level 13. These will be profit. Sell on Jeuno AH. all level 16 bolts can be profit and any can be done, this is just the cheapest and fastest seller of them. You can come back here anytime to make gil! Walnut Lumber 16-19 : Wind Crystal :: Walnut Log Buy from the Guilds when cost is at ~640 each, this does sell for profit in Jeuno since the addition of Bahuts. Stacks sell for around 10-12k each and only cost about 7680 to make. Woodworking 20-30 Shihei 19-29 : Wind Crystal :: Jar of Black Ink :: Sheet of Bast Parchment x2 Now you may ask... Are you crazy?... 10 level gap?... This is hard for a lot of people to believe, but this is gonna be your best synth to level 29. Get Advanced Guild Support until Level 25, you will break alot until you get to level 22-23 but in the end you will have something that will sell and make you profit, even with failed synths. To help out with cost find a friend that has alchemy 60 and woodworking 60, they can make the ingredients for next to nothing for you!! Other synths look tempting, but its an illusion, i did it the other way and avoided this synth cause of the gap and regret doing it at these levels. Woodworking 30-40 Beetle Arrows 29-39 : Wind Crystal :: Piece of Arrowwood Lumber :: Bag of Chocobo Fletchings :: Handful of Beetle Arrows See that last synth was not to painful, so we are gonna jump into another 10 level Gap Synth. By this time you should know the drill, Advanced guild support until 3 levels to the cap. Quiver these and sell stacks on the AH or save to level ranger. either way this is the best route. Woodworking 40-50 Horn Arrows 39-49 : Earth Crystal :: Piece Of Arrowwood Lumber :: Handful of Horn Arrowheads :: Bag or Bird Fletchings Get the ingredients off of AH in jeuno and synth in sandy with Advanced guild Support until level 46. Quiver these and either save for ranger or sell on AH. This too is profit! :) Woodworking 50-60 Scorpion Arrows 49-59 : Earth Crystal :: Piece of Arrowwood Lumber :: Handful of Scorpion Arrowheads :: Bag of Insect Fletchings Yep another 10 level gap, by this time you should be use to it, skill ups will come a bit slower now post-50 but should only take about 2 stacks of materials to get you there if that. Again save for ranger or sell quivers for profit on AH Chest 59-62 : Earth Crystal :: Piece of Rattan Lumber X3 :: Piece of Lauan Lumber X2 Do these only if you are gonna stop at 60, they are loss and do not sell, but are cheap to make. If you have intentions of going higher continue to next synth ^^ Woodworking 60-70 If you are reading on, you must be thinking about going to 100!!! congratulations :) there is a lot of gil to be made ^^ Now lets get past that part. This Will be Very expensive to do. I have spent months researching the right synths to do and waiting on materials to do them. This will not be easy and should not be attempted by some one that does not have the means to finish it. It is required to have some Sub-Crafts leveled, These include Alchemy, Smithing, Clothcraft, and Goldsmithing to 50+. Alchemy and clothcraft are not bad, but Smithing and GoldSmithing can break even a rich person fast. That being said, lets get to the synths! Demon Arrows 59-69 : Earth Crystal :: Piece of Arrowwood Lumber :: Bag of Black Chocobo Fletchings :: Handful of Demon Arrowheads Ok this is a bit more expensive then all the past syths and it will take about 3 stacks of materials to get to 69, but this is your last easy synth to 100. Enjoy this part, you will wish it was like this again very soon. Guild support until 66, sell for profit as quivers. No gil loss really ^^ Woodworking 70-80 Ok let the pain begin... there is very little to make for profit and most will be at a horrible loss. Welcome to HL crafting! Piece of Ancient Lumber 69-72 : Wind Crystal :: Petrified Log This is still not bad, supplies on AH are usually low, buy all you can from Sandy and Jeuno AH. logs will be from 3-5k each. Save lumber for later or sell on AH for slight loss. I would suggest saving it. Just my opinion. Clothespole 72-77 : Wind Crystal :: Piece of Mahogany Lumber :: Spool Of Silk Thread Ok this is where it gets bad, these are around 5-7k a synth and it will take a bunch to hit 77. They do not sell and should be NPC'd or d'synthed to get back some material. Do to stocks of material this is the best option you have. :( Nobles Bed 78 : Earth Crystal :: Gold Ingot :: Square of Velvet Cloth :: Piece of Mahogany Lumber :: Piece of Rosewood Lumber X3 :: Spool of Gold Thread :: Square of Silk Cloth ::: clothcraft 56 & goldsmithing 50 required for synth This really is not a skill up item, but if you have the subs leveled then you can make some money here, cost around 40k to do synth and sells for 60k on average here. Its a way to make some gil back if you need it. They sell average and at 20k profit each !!! Ebony Pole 77-79 : Wind Crystal :: Piece of Ebony Lumber Yea this really does suck, around 6k a synth and you will have to NPC then item since it does not sell >< Good news though, it sells or around 4.3k to NPC so there is only around 2k loss each synth, which coming up is nothing.